Office Rendezvous
by asdfghjklove
Summary: It's a hot and steamy afternoon for Nowaki and Hiroki in the office, rated M for reasons. One-shot.


**Old AN:I have been working on this chapter for around a month. I bow down to all you authors that get superb chapters out weekly. I don't know how you do it. This is my first Egoist fanfiction, and after reading all the marvelous works out there, I felt inspired to add to this fandom. Here is my Nowaki x Hiroki action, rated M for obvious reasons. Enough of my rambling, and enjoy.**

* * *

**New AN: As of today May 28th 2013, I have decided to re-upload this story back in full, with all the MA bits :) I have also gone and edited it slightly, and by edit, I mean pick out any spelling/grammar errors, and split up some of the larger paragraphs. (So yeah this is rated MA, so plead don't report it or anything, or do something that could get my account deleted. I have warned you of the contents, and if you aren't of a suitable age, you shouldn't be reading this...)**

******There are probably still some errors in my editing, but nobody is perfect. If you happen to read this again, or read for the first time I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in it (I wish I did, there would be a hell of a lot more Junjou Egoist)**

Thank you and enjoy (or not), asdfghjklove

* * *

Office Rendezvous

"Shit." Hiroki cursed to himself as he fumbled through his work bag, scraping that idea and turning the bag upside down and let the contents fall onto his desk. "Where the hell is my phone?"

It was only eleven in the morning and his day was not going well. His first two classes might as well as been cancelled for all the participation from his students, they were all too busy waking up or communicating through their phones. Drawing blood from a stone would have been more successful. But still, the show must go on.

Now he was sat in his office grading papers for his own classes and had another pile that Miyagi had dumped on his desk, as he swaned off out the office with his brat. He would get him back for this: Somehow. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment, as he couldn't find his phone anywhere. He hadn't took it out his bag when he was teaching, he was sure of that, and it was nowhere in the office or his bag. That meant only one thing. It was at home.

"Shit." He cursed again, accepting the fact that he had no phone, the contents of his bag on his desk which he had to clean up, and this mess was on top of his student's work which he had to mark.

Nowaki had worked the late night shift, so he was asleep in bed which is where Hiroki had last seen him, snoring lightly. This memory caused a slight smile to form on his usual frowning face, and his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. The only person that ever texted him was Nowaki, with his constant updates, therefore he would have no need for his phone.

He did get calls the odd call from Akihiko, and his mother, but he tended to ignore them, most of the time. If Akihiko really wanted to see him, he would track him down in person, and his mother would keep ringing his phone and the landline till he caved. Normally around two months.

How was he meant to continue through the day without Nowaki's annoying, but uplifting texts? He loved those texts, not that he would ever admit to it. He needed his god damn phone.

"Fantastic." He moaned sarcastically as he leant back in his chair raising his arms above his head.

'_I could go home,' he pondered 'but that would mean the journey there and back, the cost, and the time taken away from my marking. Plus if I saw Nowaki I wouldn't want to come back to work.'_

"Argh!" He wailed, as he spun himself round in the rotating desk chair, he would be better off staying at work; the cons really did outweigh the pros. It was a good thing he was in the office alone, otherwise his antics would look rather strange, his internal battle would be a rather odd occurrence to any on lookers.

He pushed himself back to his desk using his feet, accepting defeat; life could be a bastard when it wanted to. He kicked off his shoes liking the freedom to his socked feet and aimlessly began placing his strewn belongings back into their rightful place in his bag, wishing it was his last class so he could home, and forget this day ever begun.

Finishing his task off, the professor's mind was much clearer, along with his desk and with the silence in the office he finally began to feel just a tiny bit better. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, twirling his red pen between his fingers, appreciating the peace. He was alone, none of Miyagi's whining, smoking, or his brat: Perfection.

Hiroki reclined in his chair, basking in one of life's rare opportunities; his red pen held loosely in his finger, his eyes momentarily shut to fully appreciate the atmosphere.

_Knock knock._

'Good things never last.' Hiroki grumbled to himself. "Come in!"

The thought of having students interrupt his personal time was not appealing, maybe they were looking for Miyagi: hopefully. The sound of the door opening distracted him from his un-teacher like thoughts.

"Sorry for intruding." An overly familiar voice aired, causing the professor to look up from his desk.

"Nowaki? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked at his lovers presence.

The black haired man laughed to himself as he shut the door behind him. "Nice to see you to Hiro-san." Hiroki rolled his eyes but couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I am here because _someone_left their phone at home, and I thought they might, just might need it." He said as he pulled the device out of his pocket and waved it in the air.

"My phone..." The older man sighed of relief, "thank you..."

The younger man chuckled to himself, "Don't I get a reward for bringing you your phone?" he smiled as he wriggled his eyebrows. The professor felt his face turn crimson at his boyfriend's comment, the obvious meaning behind it not gone unnoticed.

"Do I?" Nowaki poked further.

The professor just stared up at the younger man, not falling for his jibe. He was not succumbing to Nowaki's words, even if it had been five days since they had last been together. Plus he was at work, and he wasn't getting _lost_with him at work. No way.

The raven haired man smirked, at the professor's obvious mental battle.

"Cute, Hiro-san." he whispered, as he took a step closer to the seated man.

Nowaki leant down and devoured Hiroki's unsuspecting lips. The sudden contact startled the professor, and despite his natural built up resistance Hiroki allowed himself to relax. Soon he was carried away by sensation of his lover's tender oral explorations and he found himself melting under the younger mans control.

Lost in the moment Hiroki reached up and entwined his fingers in the raven mass that was his lover's hair, pulling him down deeper. The couple hadn't experienced an oral union this intense in days, and the contact sent them both crazy. Each man was getting lost further and deeper, losing their minds.

"No... Nowaki..." Hiroki breathed as he pushed Nowaki away, savouring the air filling his lungs. The sensation of feather light kisses along his jaw, distracting him from his coherent train of thought. "I'm at work. Couldn't this wait till later?"

"I'm afraid not Hiro-san. It has been five _whole_ days, and now we have the perfect situation. You. Me. Alone..." He whispered lustfully into his ear before nibbling on it slightly.

The professor pondered this statement, and he was far to aroused to stop now. The thought of him and Nowaki christening the office had never crossed his mind, because of his superior and his shenanigans with his brat which often took place in this very office, and he had a strict rule about crossing that line. But with an eager Nowaki, and no chance of being disturbed he thought. _Fuck it._

"The door. Lock it." Hiroki exhaled, before slumping back into his chair, erasing all rational thoughts from his head. Nowaki vacated his position from in front of the startled professor to lock the office door with a simple click. He turned around and slyly smiled to the man sitting across the room from him his eyes full of lust and desire.

The raven-haired man's eyes beckoned to the professor enticingly from beneath his shaggy hair as he sauntered towards the office couch. The brunet haired man watched his lover's slow, enticing walk, the way the light emphasised his physique, the way his t-shirt hugged and emphasised his toned chest, and the way his jeans made his thighs look so strong, so manly, so sexy.

He exhaled.

This man was all his and this man wanted only him. The cinnamon eyes meet the cool blue, caught in his gaze; he followed the man to the couch, dazed, loosening his tie as he went.

Nowaki sat down and patted his thighs to offer Hiroki his lap. Hiroki was a bit hesitant to, but he was feeling so stirred. After a brief moment he caved in and went and straddled his lover's muscular thighs, taking his place on his firm lap. Nowaki leaned forward and rested his head on his lovers shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

He wrapped his arms around his slender waist and pulled the professors' body closer to his, sharing his heat with him.

"Warm." Hiroki murmured. Nowaki smiled to himself. He liked to share his heat with his Hiro-san; it was another way of sharing his love. He looked up to his lovers' face, their eyes locking.

The professor's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, and his eyes were full of desire. His original hesitation had all but vanished. He wanted this. The raven haired man leant in, and for the second time that day kissed the man. Instead of his usual reservations Hiroki was not holding back, and Nowaki was shocked when he felt Hiroki's tongue push unwaveringly into his mouth, this was nothing like Hiro-san's usual cautious way. He liked it.

Nowaki's already devoured mouth parted more and allowed the professor to control him even more. His lips were teased, nibbled and lightly nipped with willing kisses, he felt Hiroki's tongue trace the underside of his upper lip, and gently graze his teeth.

With Hiroki's rare presence of dominance, Nowaki took this opportunity to un-tuck the older man's shirt, from its confined space.

Hiroki groaned when he felt the other man's warm slender fingers curl under the edge of his shirt and grace his lower back. Nowaki then slid his hands from there around the edge of the garment untucking as he went, his skin grazing Hiroki's warming flesh as they travelled to the professor's front. He began to slowly to unbutton Hiroki's shirt, trying making sure that his fingers never lost contact with the other man's dermis.

Even as he pulled the shirt away from his chest Nowaki's skilled hands slid over the professor's perked up nipples and down the length of his lean side. The brush of flesh on flesh caused a sudden gasp to escape the brown haired man's lips, causing a stop in his oral explorations. "Nowaki..." He mumbled, biting his lip.

"You like that Hiro-san?" Nowaki said lustfully.

"Mhmm..." Hiroki whined lasciviously in response.

Nowaki pressed his lips on the professor's again controlling the aroused man on his lap. Nowaki's hands caressed the jaw of the other, travelling down his neck and across his collar bones. He let his hands travel down the man's lean sides again, and they hovered around the waist band of his trousers, his fingers tracing circular patterns on the man's lower abdomen, which gave the other man a tickling yet very pleasuring sensation.

With this Nowaki leant in to pay special attention to one of his already perked up nipples with his tongue, causing a small gasp to escape his lover's mouth, he then diverted to pay attention to his other nipple.

Hiroki was finding himself in a heightened state of arousal, with every grace of Nowaki's skilled tongue and fingers; he was slowly losing all control. Nowaki was finding himself in the same predicament, with every moan that escaped the older man's pink lips, and the increasing reddening hue overtaking his body, his body was going wild and his jeans were becoming more confined.

Hiroki moved his hands from his sides, and hesitantly traced his fingers on top of the light fabric that was Nowaki's shirt. His hands travelled further down till they were gliding over his belt buckle, he slowly brought his other hand over to the belt buckle and began awkwardly unfastening it. He fumbled with the mechanism, not used to undoing belts from this perspective, but he finally got it unlatched with a defined yank through one of the many loops on his jeans.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki gasped, shocked at his lovers actions.

"We are here now, and we need to finish before Miyagi comes back." Hiroki said bluntly, as he unfed the rest of Nowakis belt, and chucked it on the floor behind him. He smiled at his accomplishment.

"I'm up for that." Nowaki yearned, his eyes lustful.

"I can see that." Hiroki replied bluntly while staring at the well-endowed tent in the others jeans.

"I'm not the only one." He laughed as his eyes darted to the professor's, and he dived in for another passionate kiss. Hiroki rose up on his knees that were either side of Nowaki's lean thighs, and pushed Nowaki further back into the couch and himself further to the kiss.

With this Nowaki skilfully unfastened Hiroki's trousers and began yanking them down eagerly. His hands caressed the man's taut backside, squeezing it slightly as he ran his hands down the back of his thighs and then gliding back up them with his index finger and then under the curve of his ass, returning back to his starting position.

Causing another hungry moan to escape the elder's lips. They parted, momentarily for air, their eyes full of lust, their bodies filled with desire for one another.

In response to his lovers' actions Hiroki, hooked his hands under the hem of Nowaki's t-shirt and began removing it from his body. The professor watched as his raven-haired eyes pop as his shirt slid up further. A soft moan was building in the giant man's throat, and as the shirt was lifted over his head, the deep moan was released.

The sight he was presented with always got him raring to go. The toned chest that looked magnificent under the shirt looked even more so without, the protruding collar bones, and the toned arms. The perfect physique.

His hands drifted over the younger mans front, down his stomach, and down to the fuzzy line of hair that lead to his throbbing manhood. A wanton sigh escape the doctor's mouth. "Hiro-san, I want you so much." Hiroki dragged his hands over the raven haired mans tented erection, "I need you Hiro-san."

Hiroki pushed in for another dominating kiss, with light nips and gentle sucks teasing Nowaki's lips. Hiroki's lips then brushed each of the corners of Nowaki's mouth, before invading his mouth with the velvet heat of his tongue. Nowaki's joined in this wordless exchange, savouring the moment.

They parted: a single strand of saliva connecting them both, with which Hiroki wiped away with the back of his hand.

The hand he had used to wipe away the salvia, he entwined in Nowaki's inky locks. Nowaki was startled when Hiroki leaned in again and captured his mouth in another affectionate of kiss. Finally Hiroki ended their oral embrace. "Does that satisfy?" he almost laughed. Hiroki leaned back down and captured his stunned lover's mouth again.

Nowaki's hands wondered over the professors still half clothed body, wanting to strip him and fuck him senseless into the couch. Himself straining so hard in his jeans wanting to get in Hiroki already; the man could hardly stand it. He was being teased, and Hiroki was doing an outstanding job of pushing him to the edge.

This was very unlike the usual Hiroki, he had to admit. Normally Hiroki went along with whatever Nowaki initiated. Was it the new environment? Was it because he was in the professor's territory? Or was he just so fucking horny he couldn't wait? Why was he questioning the brilliant new development, why question something when it is fine just the way it is.

He felt the professor's hand slip under the hemline of his underwear, which caused a startled gasp to escape his lips. He looked up, to see a very red faced professor staring earnestly at him. Nowaki smiled as he raised his eyebrows, grabbing the man by the waist and flipping him so his back was on the seat of the couch.

Startled cinnamon eyes, stared back up at him, "Sorry Hiro-san, I am at my limit." He apologised, with a passion filled eyes, as he yanked the Hiroki's trousers and underwear off with one mighty swoop. He kissed the man on the lips, and began leaving a trailing a feverish kisses down his now almost naked lover, with only his shirt left barely covering him.

Nowaki worked his way down his body, ignoring his lovers and his own throbbing erection, and trailed his fingers down the side of his pelvis and his thighs, gently massaging as he went. Hiroki quivered to the touch of his lover. His toes curling, to the increasing state of arousal he was finding himself in.

Suddenly, a silky mouth engulfed the professor's erection; he gasped at the warm and wet paradise that was his lover's mouth. A silky tongue travelled up and down the professor's shaft paying special attention to the sensitive skin at the tip. Nowaki groaned when he felt Hiroki's hands grab his hair and push his head down further.

Nowaki found himself almost breathless, as he released Hiroki's member with a defined pop. With his eyes closed and a hand draped on his forehead, the professor found himself being stirred in completely new ways. He was almost rendered helpless, Hiroki's steel facade, broken with the simple contact from Nowaki, and the electric charge of each tender touch, all of these had already brought the older man, closer to the edge.

"Nowaki..." He whined "Now... Please..."

"Hiro-san... We…um… have no lube." Nowaki said apologetically, but with layer of annoyance in his tone.

"Gah!" The professor wailed, horny and angry at the same time. "Miyagi! Check Miyagi's desk. He is always rendezvousing with his brat in here."

Nowaki vacated his position on top of the horny professor, and moved as quickly as possible to the other mans desk, well as quick as it was with a body as aroused as this. He opened all the draws, till finally he found the bottle he was looking for, "You were right Hiro-san." He almost sang, and he slicked up his member, and placed the bottle on top of the desk.

Hiroki rolled his eyes at his superiors' antics. Hiroki shook his head, taking away all thoughts that weren't Nowaki from his head. The young Doctor returned, and took his place back on the couch, kneeling over the professor.

"Turn over Hiro-san." Nowaki demanded in his own sweet Nowaki way.

The older man obliged, turning over, and kneeling facing away from the doctor sticking his ass in the air. Nowaki groped his hands on the professors' firm backside, with his still slicked fingers; he moved his right hand so it could slide down the crack of the older man's derrière. His one finger slowly entered the professor; gradually preparing him, causing a pleasurable moan to escape his lips. Nowaki's skilled hands knew his lover by heart, and the sounds of pleasure Hiroki tried to keep locked in his throat escaped, resulting in soft moans filling the silent office.

"Nowaki... I'm ready..." The professor blushed in between groans.

The doctor moved slowly, penetrating his lover with a slight thrust, allowing his Hiro-san to absorb his every inch. The small cry that escaped his lover's lips made him take his time, no matter how eager he was. He made sure his Hiro-san was comfortable.

With himself fully inside Hiroki, he placed his hands on the professors' waist, waiting for the signal. Hiroki exhaled, when Nowaki had entered him fully, slowing adjusting to the intrusion. No matter how many times they did it, this feeling he could never completely get used to. He was always surprised by the sensation of being filled by his lover, and of Nowaki's intense heat and his size always seemed so new.

"Nowaki..." He almost cried. That was the signal. He grasped Hiroki's hips pulling him tighter into him. He marvelled at the loveliness of his boyfriend's perfect ass as he began moving his hips in slow, deep, rhythmic thrusts.

As the raven-haired man built up a steady rhythm, he moved one of his hands to take a hold of Hiroki's dripping erection. His fingers skimmed its sensitive head and he then began stoking it in time with his own thrusts.

Hiroki squirmed in infatuation beneath him, pushing back to meet each thrust. Their moves were becoming synchronised and each man was coming close to the edge. Nowaki increased his speed; he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. Within moments Hiroki's dick erupted, shooting thick streams of his seed into Nowaki's hand. As he pulsated in his release, the muscles surrounding Nowaki tightened, driving the raven-haired man over the edge filling his lover with a gift of his own.

Nowaki withdrew from Hiroki, and with that Hiroki collapsed face first onto the couch blissfully spent. His breathing was heavy, and his body was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. Nowaki stood in search for some tissues to clean his hand. He located a box on the professor's desk. After cleaning up the raven haired man refastened his jeans, located his belt and put it back on.

He made a quick glance towards his lover, and a contented smile formed on his face. "Hiro-san… you're amazing!"

The professor grunted in reply, as he sat up, wincing slightly as he sat down. A concerned look washed over the doctor's face, "Hiro-san are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing I'm not used to." He shrugged away as he stood up to find his discarded clothes feeling uncomfortable being as naked as he was. He found his underwear, and his trousers, and hastily put them on covering up his pride. Nowaki smiled at his blushing lover, there wasn't an inch of his body that he hadn't seen, yet he always turned shy when he was naked around him.

Hiroki was fumbling around the draws in his desk, for a can of deodorant. He couldn't risk of smelling after such vigorous activity. He located the can he had placed in there during the summer, and sprayed his body with the cool mist. He turned around to see Nowaki staring at him.

"Here." He said as he chucked the can in his direction which he easily caught with one hand. "And put your shirt back on." He almost tutted.

By now the professor had re-buttoned his dress shirt, and was searching for his tie, which he had somehow misplaced. He heard Nowaki approach and place the deodorant can firmly on the desk, with a defined clink, his head brushing past the man's ear.

"What you looking for?" He whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending an all too familiar sensation through the professor.

"My tie." He swallowed.

Nowaki hummed at the thought as he placed his t-shirt on over his head, a memory flooding back. He walked back over to the couch, and knelt down in front of it. Hiroki turned, feeling the loss of his lover's presence, to see his backside in the air, as he was fumbling for something underneath the couch. If he wasn't careful he would be stirred again.

Avoiding another sticky situation, he decided upon sitting upon his desk chair, and leaving Nowaki to whatever he was doing.

"Found it." Nowaki chirped, as he got up from in front of the couch, holding the professors notorious dark brown tie that brought out the colour of his eyes perfectly. He carried it over to the sitting older man and draped it around his neck, and started tying it.

He expected the other man to snatch the tie out of his hands, and exclaim that he could do it himself, but he just sat there, allowing Nowaki to do such an affection job. This caused a radiant smile to form on his face, as he tightened the tie underneath the collar of his shirt.

"There..." He said as he bent down and lightly kissed his forehead, causing the infamous Kamijou blush to creep up on his face and some incoherent mumbling about him being an idiot. It soon stopped as Nowaki kissed his forehead again.

"Nowaki..." The older man whispered, barely audible.

"Yes Hiro-san." Nowaki asked tentatively.

There was no reply. Nowaki looked down, getting caught in the professors stare. Their eyes locked. Those cinnamon eyes full of emotion; conveying one message, and one message only.

"I love you to." He replied to the unspoken words.

The couple stayed in the silence of the office, for an uncountable amount of time, until the sound of a key in the lock interrupted them. "Shit" Hiroki cursed, "Miyagi, must be back." Both men adjusted their clothes, and discarded any sign of their love making into the office bin. The door swung open, and in appeared a very disgruntled Miyagi.

"Kami..jo..."He started to sing, until he caught sight of Nowaki's dominating presence, "Ah..."

Hiroki turned in his chair and picked up his red pen, like he had never left his marking, "Nowaki was just leaving, he brought me my phone." He shot a cautious glance to the younger man.

Nowaki just smiled, "See you later Hiro-san." He waved as he walked out the office, "Miyagi-san" He nodded, shutting the door behind him.

Hiroki breathed a sigh of relief, as Nowaki left the office, Miyagi didn't suspect anything. Result. He got back into his marking mode, until he heard the quiet buzz of his phone in his bag. He located the phone and picked it up. It was a text from Nowaki.

_You are amazing Hiro-san. Fancy another round later? Love you. N xxx_

Hiroki's eyes bulged out of his sockets, and Nowaki's straight-forwardness.

_Idiot._ He hastily replied.

_Is that a yes Hiro-san? Xxx _Nowaki sent back not one minute later.

_Maybe..._

_Love you Hiro-san xxx._

_Love you to, or something x._

He turned his phone to silent, and placed in on his desk blushing slightly. He didn't want to see Nowaki's giddy, school girl reply, it was most likely going to be nauseating. But whatever it was going to be, he loved that big oaf, no matter what.

* * *

**(28****th**** May 2013) NEW AN: There you go. I hope you like it :) Feel free to tell me your views.**

Thank you, asdfghjklove x

* * *

**OLD AN: I apologise if any of that was OOC or just simply appalling, I did find writing this really difficult. Never wrote a sex scene before, read many, wrote none. But I wanted my own Egoist words out there and they lead to this. Pretty brave for my first, don't you think? If you are reading this note, thank you for giving this a try. I know this was long, and some people don't like long fics, but thank you once again.**

**asdfghjklove**

**Drop a note, and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

**_AN: 06 June 2012_:** Because Fanfiction is hiking up on all its stories, I am deleting the rest of this, and uploading this somewhere else. I don't want my account to get deleted, and my story to vanish, because I am proud of this, and the lovely reviews I have gotten of you all. It saddens me that they can't just get an MA rating, instead of deleting all of the great stories off here, would be so much easier, but they have taken the hard road :(

_I don't like change._

* * *

**AN: 07 June 2012:** I have now stumbled across I shall upload this story over there, as the JR section only has 16 stories, provided by the fabulous CerberusRevised, Don'tPreach and TheBlackFlamingo101...

All great authors they are, this shall be the stone amongst the diamonds. I can't think of the correct saying... Oh well. My name is still asdfghjklove The story will still be known as Office Rendezvous.

yourfanfiction viewstory . php ? sid = 340 & chapter = 1

You can find it at the above link without the spaces... Thank you.

* * *

**AN: 21 December 2012: **Due to YFF closing due to lack of funds, I have created a tumblr account to upload my stories to as well.  
I really only want a place to put this fiction due to the MA rating. So know I will have a different two places for my creations.  
You can follow me over there if you wish.

My tumblr is

asdfghjklove - fanfiction . tumblr . com [without the spaces of course]


End file.
